the stars, the moon, they have all been blown out
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Saat dia mencium pipinya, dia langsung berharap waktu berhenti untuk selamanya. ;; netherlands/indonesia; au


-x-

the stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

netherlands&indonesia

-x-

* * *

><p>Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang peristiwa yang terjadi berulang kali di kehidupan manusia. Berulang-ulang kali sampai-sampai kau tidak <strong>t a h u<strong> sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah menceritakan betapa manisnya dan betapa pahitnya peristiwa itu. Dan mungkin, kau sudah _l e l a h_ mendengarnya.

/ /

Jari kelingking mereka terjalin sempurna di bawah meja. Entah siapa yang memulainya duluan (mungkin Nesia, mungkin Netherlands), tapi mereka tahu mereka tidak peduli dengan itu. Lagi pula, mereka tampaknya menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh jari kelingking mereka sendiri.

Satu menit berlalu dan Netherlands mulai menjalinkan jari manisnya ke jari manis Nesia. Seketika itu juga, Nesia memainkan senyum di wajahnya.

Menit berikutnya, jari tengah mereka telah terjalin.

Menit berikutnya, tangan Netherlands berputar dan menjalin jari telunjuk Nesia.

Meja telah menjadi atap dan paha telah menjadi dinding; jari-jari mereka yang telah terjalin dengan sempurna itu pun menempati rumahnya dengan senang.

Tanpa kata-kata, ini telah menjadi **r a h a s i a** mereka.

/ /

Siapa yang tahu dari menggenggam tangan seseorang di bawah meja, kau bisa menjadi kekasih seseorang?

/ /

Mereka menjalani hubungan mereka seperti pasangan normal.

Kadang mereka menggenggam tangan di bawah meja, tersenyum menyembunyikan hubungan mereka di depan teman-teman mereka.

Kadang Netherlands mencium dahinya, hidungnya, telinganya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan ringan, membuatnya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

Kadang Nesia bermain dengan Netherlands, mencolek pipinya dan membiarkan krim dari kue yang dia beli hinggap di pipinya. Netherlands langsung berlari mengejar Nesia untuk membalas dendam dan tiba-tiba saja berakhir di tempat tidur, tangan berlarian ke seluruh tubuh Nesia bersama bibirnya.

Kadang mereka tidak mengejek satu sama lain, hanya menatap bintang-bintang yang berkilau di langit-langit kamar. Netherlands memelintir rambut Nesia seraya Nesia menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur kesukaannya (_kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang pertama bercinta di luar angkasa_. _Seperti takkan pernah pulang, kau membias di udara, dan terhempaskan cahaya. Seperti takkan pernah pulang, ketuk langkahmu, menarilah, jauh di permukaan_). Kemudian Netherlands juga menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur kesukaannya (_Nesia ingin tidur. Nesia lelah bermain seharian. Nesia terlalu lelah jalan-jalan. Terlalu lelah. Terlalu lelah. Maka tidurlah. Terlalu lelah. Maka tidurlah._) Dan mereka pun tertidur pulas.

/ /

Oh, lihat! Tanpa sadar, mereka telah membuat siklus. _over&over&over&over&over&over again._

Bukankah mereka pasangan yang begitu **m a n i s**?

/ /

Enam bulan terakhir mereka isi dengan ejekan, genggaman tangan, hinaan, perang bantal, ciuman, pelukan, dan hal-hal normal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan normal. Rekor bagi Netherlands; rekor bagi Nesia. Beri tepuk tangan!

Jadi, Nesia, Sayang, apakah kau _bisa_ **mempertahankan** hubungan kalian?

/ /

Satu bulan kemudian, badai menghantamnya.

"Hei, Nes, apa kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Mengakhiri? Kenapa? Apa kau merasa takut?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Oh, _shit_, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya... tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ini, apa yang harus kulakukan... Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau."

Netherlands memutar tumitnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Nesia. Nesia hanya melambai sambil menelan ludahnya.

(_Jangan pergi. Jangan jangan jangan jangan jangan jangan jangan jangan jangan jangan __**jangan**_.)

/ /

Nesia langsung pergi ke bank, mengambil semua uangnya dan pergi menjelajahi dunia, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Dia membeli tiket tanpa mempedulikan kemana tujuannya. Dia hanya ingin pergi dari tempatnya saat ini. Sekarang juga.

Setiap kali dia singgah ke suatu negara, dia menginap di hotel murahan dan menangis sepanjang malam. Paginya, dia membeli kartu pos dan menulisnya untuk Netherlands.

(_Hei, aku sekarang di Paris. Kota yang cantik. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau ada di sini._

_Oh, aku mencintaimu._

―_Nesia_

Dia langsung merobek kartu pos itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan menjatuhkannya ke luar jendela, melayang di udara bagaikan kepingan-kepingan salju.

Beberapa kartu pos yang tidak dirobek Nesia hanya tergeletak di meja rias, tidak pernah sampai di kotak pos Netherlands.)

/ /

Tiga bulan, dua minggu, empat hari kemudian, uangnya hampir habis. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan uang yang tersisa untuk pulang. Dia sudah merindukan kamarnya yang nyaman dan buku-bukunya yang dapat mengalihkan dari apa saja yang terjadi di depannya.

Tapi, sebelum menikmati kenyamanan tempat tidurnya, cek kotak pos_; _oh, lihat_―_banyak sekali surat! Ckckck. Dia meninggalkan rumahnya terlalu lama.

Dia mengambil semua surat dan mengeceknya: surat tagihan listrik, surat tagihan air, surat dari sang adik, surat dari Kiku, surat dari Alfred, surat dari_―_Netherlands?

_Hei, Nes._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah pulang atau tidak, tapi, yeah, aku berharap kau sudah pulang dan membaca surat ini._

_Anyway, kalau kau membaca ini tepat sebelum tanggal 11 Mei, aku ingin kau datang ke pesta pertunang―_

Robek robek robek robek robek robek robek robek robek robek **r o b e k**.

/ /

Walaupun dia sudah merobek undangan pertunangan itu sampai menjadi debu, dia tetap datang ke acara pertunangannya. Dia datang bukan karena ingin melihat perempuan yang entah-bagaimana-caranya bisa membuat Netherlands ingin bertunangannya. Dia datang karena dipaksa oleh adiknya tersayang (terima kasih, adik _sialan_).

Matanya menangkap sosoknya, tersenyum lebar (dan Nesia ingin sekali bermain-main lagi dengan senyumnya itu), meminum sampanyenya dan bercanda bersama sahabatnya beserta tunangannya. Dia harus mengakui tunangan Netherlands itu perempuan yang cantik. Sayang sekali dia merobek undangan pertunangannya sebelum membaca dengan baik siapa nama perempuan yang beruntung itu.

Netherlands tiba-tiba saja berjalan menghampirinya, tersenyum saat berdiri di depannya. (Tolong jangan perlihatkan **s e n y u m m u **itu. Jangan.) "Hei."

"Hei."

"Bagaimana keliling dunianya? Lancar?" _Salah pertanyaan, Netherlands. Salah pertanyaan. Tanya padaku apakah kau sudah menemukan orang lain? Apakah kau cemburu padaku? Apakah kau mau aku membatalkan pertunanganku dan kita menjadi Netherlands&Indonesia dan Indonesia&Netherlands lagi?_

Nesia tersenyum pahit. "Selain bahasa, lancar-lancar saja. Ya, aku harus mencari pekerjaan lagi, sih. Uangku sudah habis."

Netherlands terkekeh. Tuhan, dia benar-benar _r i n d u_ dengan suara kekehannya itu. "Dasar." _Netherlands, mana lagi rayuan sialanmu itu? Mana? Kenapa mulutmu tidak mau aktif lagi seperti biasanya?_

"Omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Baik. Dia perempuan yang mengagumkan." _Persetan kau, tunangan Netherlands. Aku lebih baik daripada dirimu karena aku lebih lama berhubungan dengannya_.

"Oh, _well_, selamat atas pertunangannya, Rambut Tulip!" _**bohongbohongbohong**__. _"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya!"

"Terima kasih." _Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau harus terdengar malu?_

Nesia tertawa. "Oh, sini kau, Rambut Tulip. Aku harus memberikanmu satu hadiah."

Netherlands menaikkan sebelah alis seraya Nesia menyapu bibirnya ke pipi Netherlands, tepat di ujung bibirnya. Saat itu juga dia langsung berharap waktu berhenti untuk selamanya; biarkanlah dia hidup bahagia bersama Netherlands untuk **s e l a m a - l a m a n y a**.

Nesia mundur selangkah dan menampakkan lagi topeng Noh-nya, mendorong punggung Netherlands. "Pergi sana! Temui tunanganmu! Hush, hush!" _Pergi sana, jangan buat aku berharap lagi_...

Netherlands tertawa. "Iya, iya. Tuhan, jangan mendorongku seperti itu."

/ /

**plokplokplok**. Ucapan "aku mencintaimu" dan "selamat tinggal" pun tenggelam dalam lautan tepuk tangan. **plokplokplok**.

/ /

Namanya Indonesia. Namanya Netherlands.

Nesia la-la-la _mencintainya_. Netherlands la-la-la _**pernah**__ mencintainya_.

Akhirnya? Bukan akhir yang **b a h a g i a**.

Karena **tidak ada** yang _menangkap_ Nesia saat dia masih ja-tuh cin-ta terhadapnya.

Oh, memangnya cinta itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang simpel?

/ /

fin

* * *

><p>disclaimer: hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya; sepasang kekasih yang pertama bercinta di luar angkasa © frau; nasihat yang baik © melancholic bitch (dengan sedikit perubahan); judul © florence + the machine (lagu "cosmic love")<p>

a/n: satu, abal; dua, fail; tiga; ending parah; empat, junkfic! Yeay! OTL


End file.
